villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scourge (Warriors)
Scourge is a small black cat with one white paw, icy-blue eyes, and a torn left ear. He is known for wearing a dark purple collar (although in other countries he is shown to have a different colored collar, such as red in China) studded with cats' and dogs' teeth, and his claws are reinforced with dogs' teeth. He first appeared as the secondary antagonist, and later true main antagonist in The Darkest Hour, and the manga The Rise of Scourge ''as the main protagonist. He also made a cameo in ''Bluestar's Prophecy ''as an unamed kit. History Tiny is born to Jake and Quince, with siblings Ruby and Socks. His brother and sister dislike him because of his small size and weakness, and don't let him join their games. He is told about the forest by his mother, and how wild cats who are a 'scourge''' upon the name of all good cats live there. One day, when their Twolegs take them outside, Tiny finds a hole in the fence and ventures into the forest. He returns to his family and tells them about his adventure, but only to find they don't belive him at all. A family of Twolegs comes to look at the litter for adoption. Tiny sits away not showing interest in them. Ruby sees this, and tells Tiny that unwanted kits are thrown into the river, which horrifies Tiny so much he runs away through the hole in the fence and away from his home. Tiny walks along the side of the fence until he finds two unamed kittypets who tell him he's a long way from home and he should go back. Tiny objects, and they tell them about the Wild Cats, and how they would eat them. When Tiny ventures into the forest, he comes upon the ThunderClan patrol of Bluefur, Thistleclaw, and Tigerpaw. Bluefur defends Tiny's venture into ThunderClan terrortory by saying he's just a kit. Thistleclaw however says he should be taught a lesson. He orders his apprentince, Tigerpaw, to attck Tiny. Tigerpaw agrees and almost kills Tiny but is stopped by Bluefur, Tigerpaw declares that Tiny will never forget him, and true to his word, Tiny never forgets. Tiny runs off to go home at first, but then remembers what Ruby told him about unwanted kits. Tiny makes the choice to run away from his home and never come back. He finds himself in Twolegplace where he meets rogues that call him a kitteypet, however an old she-cat gives him food and tells him that his collar marks him as a kitteypet. He tries to take it off, but is unable to, and the rogues laugh at him. Tiny comes across Samwise, an old dog whose teath are falling out. Using one of the fallen teeth in an attempt to cut his collar off, but it gets stuck in his collar instead. When the rogues see this they askes Tiny how he got it, in a desperate attempt to get food, Tiny lies that he killed a dog and wore the tooth as a trophy, and the rogues let him eat. The story spreads, and two rogues named Bone and Brick ask him to defeat a dog that is keeping many rogues from food. Tiny goes to fight the dog, who gets scared by Tiny's large shadow and runs away and Tiny claws its tail in an attempt to get another trophy. One cat asks Tiny for his name, and not wanting to admit his name is Tiny, he remembers what his mother told him about the wild cats being a scourge upon the name of all good cats, and tells them his name is Scourge. Cats begin to come to Scourge for all their problems after Brick and Bone spread word about the new leader. Some time after, Bone and Brick tell Scourge about a group of rogues causing trouble in their terrortory. While they are approching the group of cats, Scourge smells their forest scent and thinks it might be Tigerpaw, but instead it turns out to be Brokenstar, former leader of Shadowclan. Scourge tells them to leave, but they mock him for his size, and his own cats start to doubt him. Furious, Scourge decieds that all cats must respect him, and slashes one of the rogue's throat open, which kills him. Brokenstar and his followers, who are stunned by this, quickly leave. Soon after, cats start to bring Scourge tributes. Later Ruby and Socks come to Scourge, telling him that they were abanadoned by their Twolegs. They beg him for help, reminding him they are kin. Scourge is disgusted that they would come to him after how they treated him as a kit. They ask him if blood means anything to him, which Scourge respondes by saying the only blood that matters is the blood of his enemies, however, he lets them eat. He then tells them to never return. Much time passes, Boulder, who is an ex-BloodClan member, brings the new ShadowClan leader, Tigerstar, to present a proposal to Scourge. Scourge immediately recognizes Tigerstar as Tigerpaw, never forgetting his experience as a kit. Tigerstar proposes that BloodClan help his Clan take over the forest, promising a foothold of it for BloodClan. Scourge agrees and goes to the forest with Tigerstar. Tigerstar calls WindClan, ThunderClan, and TigerClan together and asks them to join TigerClan, Firestar and Tallstar, leaders of ThunderClan and WindClan respectively, disagree. Tigerstar signals for BloodClan and they appear along with Scourge. Firestar takes this moment to explain to BloodClan Tigerstar's history, from killing Redtail to sending the pack of dogs on ThunderClan, saying that if Tigerstar's history says anything, it's that will do anything for power, and all land that has been offered to him has been a lie. Everyone but BloodClan and Scourge are horiffied about Tigerstar's long history of betrayal. Tigerstar calls for BloodClan to attack, but they do not. Scourge says that BloodClan serves him and him alone, and he will take more consideration on the matter, and that there will be no battle today. Tigerstar is greatly enraged by this, calling Scourge a traitor, and lunges to attack him. Scourge steps to the side and slashes his shoulder, causing Tigerstar to fall on his side, Scourge then reveals his dog teeth reinforced claws and stabs his neck, and starts runing his claw from the neck to his tail. This kills Tigerstar and all of his nine lives, all in one horrific blow. Firestar apologizes for Tigerstar's lies, and tells Scourge that BloodClan can hunt as they please on their way home. Scourge laughs and says that the forest is much better than the Twolegplace where there is little food, and says they will stay. Scourge tells all four Clans that they have three days to deciede whether to leave, or meet BloodClan in battle for dominance, and they will meet on the fourth day. Firestar, already having WindClan on his side, asks what remains of TigerClan for help, Leopardstar agrees, and they form LionClan in order to defeat defeat BloodClan. On the fourth day, BloodClan and LionClan faced against each other, with many casualties occouring from both sides, including Whitestorm, the Thunderclan deputy, and Bone. In the chaos Firestar finds Scourge and they battle. Scourge takes Firestar's first life and leaves to fight Cloudtail, Firestar's former apprentince and nephew. Firestar is revied by StarClan to face Scourge once again, Scourge is shocked by Firestar's reappearance, and says that he killed him. Firestar responds by saying that StarClan has gifted him as ThunderClan leader with nine lives, realizing that Scourge only has one life to lose because he doesn't beleive in Starclan. Firestar lunges onto Scourge and bites his throat. Scourge looks at Firestar in the eyes with hatred, but he then turns to panic as he realizes he is dying, and he stops, dead. Another member of BloodClan lunges at Firestar, but then recognizes the body at his feet, and declares that Scourge is dead. Everyone stops, and the BloodClan cats now appear as they really are, confused rogues that were rallied behind fear, and are chased off by LionClan. All known attempts of reviving BloodClan afterwords have failed. Scourge died as he was treated in his early life, with hate, and never went to StarClan or the Dark Forest when he died, as he has no belief of such things, if he did ever go to an afterlife, we do not know. His story as the Clans knew it, however, was told many times from old to young, and most likely will survive as long as there are four Clans. Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Fighter Category:Manga Villains Category:Leader Category:Book Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Psychopath Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Complete Monster Category:Usurper Category:Liars Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Villain Category:Siblings